The Alchemist, The Demon, The Gunslinger, and The Immortal
by Bartric
Summary: When Dr. Junkenstein has had it with the lord of Alderbrunn, He decided to Plot his revenge against him and the people of the town, using his own creations against the town, allying himself with the evil of the Black forest. 4 Heroes will band together to stop Junkenstein and whatever horrors that he will unleash in the town. Will the Heroes Succeed or fail? Enjoy, review and share
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The night was young, the moon full and shining upon the earth to reveal the dark shadows of the land, and the creatures of the night are hunting, preying, slaughtering the weak. It was one of those nights where man should cower in fear of the dark, mothers hide their children in their homes and lock up the door. For this night... Evil has returned.

Our story begins in the town of Adlersbrunn. The people are preparing their annual Halloween celebration. The streets are lively with the sounds of children laughing as they run around chasing one another wearing scary masks, the Adults and their fellow neighbors are preparing for the festivities, lighting up Jack-o-lanterns, setting up streamers and all the party supplies to make this night their best night.

The lord of Adlersbrunn, a large, very powerful yet wise and patient man, with a beard as grey as snow, his clothing that of 18th's century nobility, and a crown of gold resting on his slicked back hair, was found sitting on his throne. His fingers intertwined as he watches a performance of robotic contraptions dancing in circles. Dr. Jamison Junkenstein, The Town's Inventor (and proclaimed mad man by the people), He was a tall yet very lanky formed man, his hair was a bright blonde color with a twinge of white, his has two small yet visible metal plate openings on the opposite sides of his forehead, on his face he wore his goggles which acted as his glasses, he wore a scientist's lab coat with a black leather vest holding what looked like chemicals and other fluids, his limbs were replaced with a mechanical arm and a mechanical peg leg.

The doctor was once again visting his lord to show his creations he call "Zomnics". "And as you can see my lord, These Zomnics can do anything you tell them to, they can act as your servants with such precision and Succession 100% of the time then the normal human servant and they run on pure Steam, meaning they won't stop working to sleep and rest, AND the best part is, with your blessings, I can make more of these to make an army so your men would not have to die so needlessly if we go to war... So what do you say, my lord?" Dr. Junkenstein asked happily as he looked into the Lord's eyes.

The Lord looked at Junkestein and his Zomnics and Scoffed at him. "I am not impressed Junkenstein." The Lord's Voice was filled with Poison of the Doctor's name as he continued. "As much as your creations might be useful... However I see them nothing more then slaves... Slaves that I do not need, This Kingdom has been protected by mortal man, This land is home to both man and unholy creatures... We fight Vampires, Demons, Witches and other creatures of the night... Your Zomnics is just an insult to how many have fought and died to protect this town." The Lord stated Bluntly as he leans on his throne. Dr. Junkenstein only looked insulted and retorted his lord. "My lord, Think of all the possibilities These Zomnics can do, Think of Progress!" The Lord slammed his Fist on to his Arm rest. "ENOUGH JUNKENSTEIN!" The Doctor froze as he looked at his lord who stood up, he was much taller then Junkenstein and Very imposing as he spoke. "Your Creations are nothing more then Mindless slaves... Slaves that I do not need in this town... I grow tired of you pestering me with your contraptions... Leave this castle and NEVER return."

With that said Junkenstein was escorted out of the castle along with his creations. Junkenstein growls under his breath then yelled out. "YOU WILL RUE THIS DAY FOOL, YOU WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF DR. JUNKENSTEIN!" Just as soon as he yelled out a guard threw what looked like garbage and rotten food onto the doctor. "GET OFF THE LORD'S LAND YOU QUAK!"

That was the last straw. Junkenstein began his journey home to plot his revenge on his former lord and The people that ridiculed him.

Meanwhile outside of Aldersbrunn; A lone man was found walking through the dark forest. He wore a blood red Combat jacket with a devil insignia on the back. his pants was also blood red, he wore black tactical boots and bone white gloves, his face is pale as ash and his eyes darkened with what looked like death. Hanging from his right shoulder is a pulse rifle colored blood red as well. The lone man was walking along the road cutting through the black forest of the land. He heard a scream nearby and placed his attention towards it.

Somewhere nearby off the road were a three bandits with weapons tossing around a peasant girl back and forth, nearby a man had his hands and feet bound and a sock sticking in his mouth with blood oozing down from a cut on his head. "Come on, Come on, We haven't got all night, boys!" The lead bandit yelled out as he throws a sack of food in their cart. "Aww, But Boss... We aren't finished Playing yet." Said the skinny looking Bandit who was chuckling like a maniac. The lead bandit sighs and looks around. "Fine... Just make it quick." The larger looking Bandit smirked. "You hear that you little tart, you're ours for the night... hehe... I wonder if you're still pure there eh?" The girl merely muffled a scream as she struggled in the bandits arms. "I hear no complaints, lets find out!" the Skinny bandit said in a giddy tone.

As the Bandits attempt to have their way with her, the Lone man came across the bandits and yelled out. "Hey, you shouldn't be doing that to a girl like her." The bandits all looked at the Man and they laughed at him. "HAHAHA... Well, well, well... Looks like we got a hero boys... Show him what we do to heroes.." The lead bandit pulled out his rifle, the other two took out their Machine guns as they threw the Girl next to the man. "Light him up!" All Three Bandits Shot The man, ripping him to pieces. His Guts fell out, his arms detached from their joints and blood spraying all over the ground where he stood. As he stood there riddled with bullet holes blood staining the ground, he falls forward with a sickening thud. The two Prisoners looked in shock at the corpse then back at their captors. "Well... That was pathetic... Now where were we?" said the Large bandit as he grabs the girl by her arm.

The Skinny bandit only chuckled a bit as he walked over to the Bloodied corpse. "Heh.. Fucking Prick should've minded his business..." As soon as he said that a voice spoke to the bandit. "Yeah... and You should've carried Silver bullets." The bandit looked around. "Who said that?" As soon as his back was turned, The bullet riddled corpse began to regenerate back to his original form right before he was butchered and stood over the bandit and whispered into his ear very coldly. "Me." The bandit turned his head quickly and yelled in fear as he backed away and fired at the man again, this alarmed the other bandits as they all looked in fear of what happened next. This time the man dodged the bullets with ease, jumping from tree to tree with unholy speed and pulled out his rifle, with quick aim he lined up his shot and fired a well placed round right between the bandit's skull, the bandit stood there for a moment then fell back with blood spurting out like a fountain in the air.

The other bandits pulled their weapons and tried to gun down the man again, The man took some of the bullets but quickly regenerated. The large bandit roars in fury as he charges toward the man and swung his large fist to his face, the man took the punch and was unphased by the blunt force. "Heh... Is that all you got?" The bandit again struck the man but still he was unphased. "Its like you're not even trying." The bandit became tired of the man's smart ass comment and tried to crush his head downward. Only to meet in contact with the man's fist, not even struggling. The bandit began to shake in fear as soon as he looked into the man's blood red eyes. "You're...You're..." Before he could say another word, The man twists the bandit's arm until his arm twists up sickeningly and with one pull he tore the bandit's arm off and swung his other hand at his neck, blood spurts out from his neck as the man cut open an artery, the large bandit slumped to his knees and fell down on his side like a bag of potatoes.

The lead bandit looked in fear as he watched his two allies butchered before his eyes. He points his rifle at the two prisoners. "COME ANY CLOSER AND I"LL KILL THEM... I"LL DO IT!" The man is still holding the large bandits arm and tossed it aside. He merely smiles evilly. "Cute... How about saying a threat that does concern me." The man placed his rifle on his hip and shoots a round at the bandit's rifle snapping it in two. The bandit looked in shock as he backed away and began to run from the scene. The man slumps his rifle on his shoulder and chuckled, He walked over to the girl and unbound her bondage. "Get yourself and your friend there somewhere safe... I'm going hunting." Before the girl could say anything, the man began to run unnaturally fast towards where the bandit ran.

The bandit tried all he could to run from whoever the man was, his feet could not carry him anymore as he fell on his feet, he frantically looked around as the Black forest began to close in around him, The Howling of the wolves in the moonlight, the screeching sounds of rampant beasts haunt the night. He pulled himself to his feet once more, his hands shaking from what he had witnessed. For the moment he was safe; Or so he thought. "You really should've left those people alone." The man stood on a large tree branch leaning against the trunk. The bandit backed away and pulled out a knife from his belt. "STAY BACK, I'LL... I'LL CUT YOU!" The man only Cackled maniacally as he jumps from the tree branch and casually walked to the bandit closing the gap between them. "Boy... you should've backed away when you had the chance." The bandit took his chance and lunged forward stabbing the Man's chest with his knife. The man looked at the Knife sticking out of his chest as the bandit backed away in shock Questioning how he was still alive. "What...WHAT ARE YOU!?" The man pulled out the knife from his chest and looked at the blood dripping from the edge and to the ground, he eyes the bandit with his blood red eyes, he flashes out his teeth, his canines looking much sharper for any human and quietly said. "I am the Immortal." Before the bandit could react, The Immortal Lunged forward and bit the man's neck hard like an animal, the bandit tried to push him off, but realized he was becoming weak then his arms slump lifelessly as he feels his life draining until he breathes his last. The Immortal pushes the body to the ground wiping his blood covered mouth his jacket. "Rest in hell." He said calmly as he points his rifle at the body's head and fired a shot to his head. With that finished the Immortal began to journey back to town, his thirst sated and justice delivered.

Meanwhile somewhere very deep in the black forest was a small house, around the area were large trees and attached to the trunks were warning signs and Different variety of Hexes and curses named carved on the trees in ancient evil tongue, inside the house was more demonic, Different variety of jars filled with animal, Human and plant parts are shelved and categorized. nearby opposite of the door was a fire place with a large black cauldron over a green fire, overheard of the fireplace was a jackal head and and skulls attached to a thick lines of rope dangling around.  
"Hmm... A dash of toad's leg with a mix of Vampire dust... What am I missing?... Oh yes, an eye of Newt." A witch was standing over the cauldron adding the ingredients into the pot smiling devilishly as she boils a greenish looking slop in her cauldron. The witch was a tall blonde woman, She looked quite young, However its due to the fact that she has been enchanting herself with an age spell that given her unnatural increase of life and kept her young and vibrant, she wore a leather corset that covered her semi-modestly, attached to the corest is a large leather cloth that covered the front and back of her legs, She wore curled toed shoes and a crooked witch hat to match, around her waist was a thick rope that held up a magical spell book with the Title "Unholy Book of Spells and incantations... For Witches.", and on her back were bat wings that slightly glowed in an unholy orange.

"Hmm... Yes... That should do, Now that my potion is done... I can now plan to take over Aldersburnn... But how?" She taps her finger against her chin as she walks over to a chair made out of goat fur and skulls of her enemies and sits down, crossing her legs. Just as she was schemeing a dark mist enters the house and a figure forms in front of her. "Ah.. Reaper, my faithful servant... Tell me, Have you found a way to destroy that miserable village and all its Inhabitants?" She asked in a authoritative yet sensual tone.

Reaper stands before the witch, his body covered in unholy armaments and steel claws on his hands, his armor covered by a cape like attire with the collar up and a flap attached the back of the vest like cape, the one thing people would notice about Reaper is his pumpkin head, the Pumpkin head looked to be carved but the inside its head was an unholy fire that fueled the Reaper's soul as it's face smiled wickedly to any that dare set their eyes on him.

Reaper Kneels down to the Witch and said. "I believe I do, Master... You heard of the Lord's Scientist Dr. Junkenstein yes?" The Witch raised her eyebrow intrigued by what her servant is telling her. "Yes, I have heard of the good doctor's name... What about him?" Reaper Bowed his head as he continued. "As you know he creates these contraptions called Zomnics and You know how his lord takes his work for granted?" The Witch nods her head. "Yes, I have heard of rumors of those... What are you getting at, Servant?" Reaper looked at his Master and stood up. "If I may suggest... If we use Junkenstein's Inventions we might have a chance to kill the fool lord and take the land... Also I Heard other rumors that he had been grave robbing human remains and other parts to create a monster...or So I hear." The Witch taps her armrest for a moment then smiled evilly. "Heh... I see, When then perhaps we might do something with him, He may prove useful in the long run... Come Servant, We have much to do before this night is over." Reaper bows his head. "As you wish, master."

The Witch and Reaper made their way outside and began their journey towards Junkenstein's castle to pay a visit to the mad doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

At the Junkenstein's estate, Which is a giant manor in a Victorian styled design with tall spiked gates at the edge of the Black forest, The mad Doctor returns back to his estate, his Zomnic servants opening the door as he walked in. The inside of the manor was not luxurious or tidy to say the least, the doctor's estate was a mess, some hall ways filled with papers, books and at some point scrap metal for his Zomnic creations. Dr. Junkenstein walks up a rounding stair caste that lead to his Laboratory, Where he designs and creates his Zomnics and other projects. The lab contained what any mad scientist; a lab table with a bloodied hack saw, some Scrap and junk tossed over the floor, random books and literature opened and ripped apart, and a giant Telsa-coil pointing towards a tarp covered project.

"Ah...Its good to be home...NOW to plan my revenge for those that mocked my GENIUS!" Said Dr. Junkenstein in an overdramatic tone. He hobbles over to the tarp covered project. the project looked to be large in stature and very...VERY fat. "I have given that fool lord, many a chance to see the genius of my work... And yet... Again he sees nothing of Progress I have created... So I shall make him learn... BY SACKING THE TOWN AND TAKING IT OVER!... After that...THE WORLD WILL TREMBLE AND KNOW THE NAME OF JUNKENSTEIN!" He Laughs maniacally as the Thunder outside flashes right at that moment. "But First... I need some tea, SERVANT, FETCH ME MY TEA!"

Meanwhile the Immortal enters the town of Aldersbrunn. Some of the guards looked at him suspiciously but he pays no mind to them as he passed them. He made his way towards the town's local pub. As he Enters he is met with joyous laughter, Steins banging against the table or other steins as the townsfolk Celebrate their pre-Halloween night. There are at least six rows of tables with long chairs attached to each side of the tables, The Bar in the front of the room had a couple of empty seats, one taken by a man in a poncho, behind it was runned by the barkeep that owned the pub.

The Immortal walked past the tables and made himself comfortable at the bar. The Barkeep looked at the Immortal for a moment before asking. "What can I get you, sir?" The Immortal looked at the barkeep and grunted out. "Whiskey, add a bit of Lamb blood in it if you have." The Barkeep wasn't surprised at the Immortal's unusual request as he is a frequent patron. As he turned his back to grab a shot glass, a bottle of whiskey, and a fancy glass bottle filled with a thickly colored liquid that resembled blood.

The barkeep placed the shot glass in front of the Immortal. "Enjoy, sir." The Immortal grabbed his glass and looked as the dark blood swirled around the whiskey, as he was about to Down it in one shot, another patron beside him commented his drink. "Whiskey with Sheep's blood?.. Now that's an insult to the American drink, partner." The Immortal stopped before the liquid could reach his lips and turned his blood red eyes towards the man in the poncho.

The Man lazily lifted his head, his hair and Beard are grizzled and unkempt he had forest green eyes though his eyelids were heavy so its hard to make out the color at first, he wore a red poncho that covered his left side, his hand exposed was covered by a leather glove holding onto a full shot glass of whiskey, he wore what looked like brown jean pants with cowboy boots, the Immortal looked to the table and saw what he assumed what the stranger's cowboy hat.

"You're an American... From the West I'm guessing." The Immortal said casually as he drinks his Blood whiskey. The Stranger chuckled a bit. "That's a mighty good guess Partner... Though I never seen another American Around these parts... 'specially one that drinks Sheep blood with his Whiskey." The Immortal motioned his hand to the barkeep for another round. "Yeah, I got a... "special" condition." The stranger chuckled a bit. "Yeah I suppose so..." He downs his shot quickly and sighs heavily. The Immortal looked at the Stranger. "What's your name?" The man looked at the Immortal and smirked. "Well Partner, If you have to know.. I ain't got a name, Though people back where I'm from... They call me the "Gunslinger". The Immortal smirked a bit as his drink was once again poured. "The Gunslinger huh... Why they call you that?" The Gunslinger widened his smirk and pulled himself up showing off his Revolver on his right side. "They call me that because I'm the best shot around them parts... or any parts for that matter."

The Immortal merely shook his head as he downs his second glass of Blood Whiskey. "Heh... I call bullshit." The Gunslinger glares at the Immortal. "Are you Challenging my Abilities to shoot partner?" The barkeep pours another round of Whiskey for the two men before turning his back. "No, I'm not...I'm just saying you're full of crock shit." Without a second thought the Gunslinger grabs the Immortal's drink and spilled it all over his face. The Immortal sat there processing what just happened before sticking his tongue out licking up the blood and whiskey at the side of his lip and smirked. "So you want to die, is that it?" The Gunslinger smirked as well grabbing his hat and placing it on his head. "Outside, ten minutes, better bring your "A" game." The two men stood from their seat, paid their drinks, and left the pub to duel. Unknown to them a Cloaked figure with a bright white eye was examining them as they left, The cloaked figure picked himself up and walked out stalking the two men.

Outside Ten minutes later; the Gunslinger and the Immortal are checking their weapons before looking at each other. "You sure you don't want to back out now partner, I got to warn you, I never miss." The Immortal Laughed confidently as he holds the rests his rifle on the ground and pulling out his pistol from his Sheathe. "I don't back down from a challenge kid... Especially one that is asking for a death wish." The Gunslinger smirked. "Good... I'm gonna enjoy this."

The Two men are standing on an open field, both men, readying their weapons. "On the count of three, We draw and shoot... if somehow we managed to not kill each other, all rules out the window to an all out brawl, no rules bar... Agreed?" Said the Gunslinger as he yells out the rules. The Immortal Merely nods his head as he waits for the Gunslinger to count.

"1..." Both men unclipped their holsters

"2..." They both eagerly get their hands closer to their pistols.

"DRAW!"

As soon as the Gunslinger yelled out the mark, Both men pulled out their pistols and shot off the first round from their weapons. The Gunslinger pulled his arm to the side as the bullet pierced his left arm, however a metal clang was sounded instead of blood spurting out. The Immortal took a Bullet to the leg. The Gunslinger pulled back his Poncho to reveal his metal arm. "Heh... ya got me, but I got your leg... and Seeing as no one died..." He points his revolver to the Immortal and fires four shots to his chest and the last bullet soaring towards the Immortal's head. The immortal was forced backward before his body hit the ground lifelessly. "Well that's a darn shame... I was starting to like the guy." The gunslinger pulled his hat from his head and puts it in his chest. "Rest in peace, jackass."

Just as The Gunslinger was about to leave a voice rang out. "Hey, Who are you calling "jackass" fool?" The Gunslinger stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head to the Body, which was standing and cracking his neck. The Immortal chuckled a bit as his wounds healed up, and the bullets pop out and hit the ground. "Now then... what's that about no rules bar?" The Gunslinger was surprised at what he witnessed. However He merely smirked and pulled out a cigar from his belt and lights it with a match. "Well... So you're an Unholy creature that these townsfolks seem to fear... I'm actually impressed you ain't dead... I was hoping to run into one of you bastards." The Immortal raised his eyebrow intrigued by the Gunslinger's notion. "You did huh?... Tell me, Gunslinger what would be the point of Gunning me down when you can't kill an Immortal like me." The Gunslinger puffed out a thick grey smoke in front of him and smiled Devilishly. "Well for two reasons mostly... First: is to prove that I am the fastest Gunslinger in not only the West But everywhere around the world, to have my name ring out as the best Gunman that came out of the U.S of Fuckin' A... And second: I kill Bad guys almost everyday, Ranging from Bandits to Monsters such as yourselves... In short... I never Come unprepared to kill you unholy sons of bitches."

The Gunslinger Pulled unloads his used Revolver shells and drops them to the ground, he reaches into his pack and pulls out Silver bullets and reloads his Revolver. "Now its gonna be a fair fight." States the Gunslinger. The Immortal only chuckled a bit as he sheathes his pistol and pulls out his rifle from his back and points it at the Gunslinger. "Then Show me, What you can do."

The Two men pointed their weapons at each other. The Gunslinger is the first to attack, with quick precision and Motion, the bullets fly out of the revolver. The Immortal dodged the bullets with his quick movements and closed the gap between him and the Gunslinger. "Now you die..." The Immortal Shows the Gunslinger his sharpened teeth and goes for the Gunslingers throat. The Gunslinger smirked and pulled out a glowing stick from under his poncho and letting the Immortal Bite into it. The Immortal Bites Through the Stick which then Exploded in his face, burning him. "AHHH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" The Immortal Screamed out as he grabs his face which was covered in liquid that stung him like crazy. "That? Oh nothing, Its just water... Blessed by a holy priest and the container is made of Silver... So in short... its a little Holy water bomb." Said the Gunslinger as he puffed another cloud of smoke from his lips.

The Immortal growls as he face continued to burn. "That's smart... You aren't as dumb as I thought." The Gunslinger shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? I'm a Lucky bastard, now enough talk and more fighting." He reloads his revolver and fires more rounds at the Immortal. The Immortal jumped to the side as he points his rifle at the Gunslinger, He unloads all his ammunition towards the Gunslinger, who runs to the side and rolled behind the tree as he fires a silver bullet towards the Immortal's head. The Immortal moved his head just in time only the bullet cuts through his skin and Burns him, He could feel his blood oozing from the wound. "Ok... Enough Mr. Nice guy... I"M GOING TO KILL YOU!" The Immortal yelled out as his eyes turned into a deeper red. The Gunslinger chuckled smugly as he comes out of his cover and fires off all his ammunition to the Immortal's vital organs, However the Immortal Jumped up with his Supernatural speed and begins to dive bomb towards the Gunslinger. The Gunslinger tried to quickly reload only to meet the Immortal's fist crashing to his face.

The Gunslinger was stunned for a moment but kept on fighting, he puts his revolver away and goes to fight the Immortal. The Immortal tried to grab the Gunslinger's metal arm only to realize it too was made of Silver as he was unable to keep a good grip as it slips off and it makes contact with his face. The Immortal stumbled back a bit and put his arms up in a fighting stance, growling at the Gunslinger. The Gunslinger lifted his arms in a fighting stance also. the Two men charged at each other. They both exchanged heavy strikes and blows to each other. What seemed like a quick fight for both men turned into an all out brawl. The Immortal had unnatural speed and strength to take down 1000 mortal men, and yet he couldn't put down this one mortal. The Gunslinger was holding up pretty well despite not having any unnatural abilities, But thanks to his arsenal of Holy Ammunition and Holy water at his disposal he managed to stay in the fight longer.

The brawl went on for more then an hour before both Men were on their knees, bloodied bruised and Weakened by each other's attacks. "You're... not a bad brawler Gunslinger... Not bad at all..." The Gunslinger chuckled a bit as he weakly wipes off a bit of blood from his lip. "Heh... Thanks... You're not so bad for being an Immortal... Almost thought you had me there a few times... Got to give you props."

As the two men gave each other compliments for that moment of rest, A woman's voice was heard . "Well, well, Well... It would seem the Immortal finally met his match." The Immortal looked shocked as he turned his head to where the voice was, the Gunslinger was confused as he looked to the Immortal's direction as well. In their sights the Witch and her Servant the Reaper are Standing there. The Witch merely snidely chuckled while The Reaper stood there silently. "My, I can't believe that the great and powerful Immortal would be equal to a lowly Mortal... How Cute." The Immortal growls at the Witch, his sharp Canine's grinding against each other. "WITCH... WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!?" The Gunslinger looked at the Immortal now every confused as he thought all Unholy creatures were allies. The Witch merely cackled at the Immortal's question. "Oh my dear, Immortal... You know exactly what I want... the destruction of humanity and the rise of evil... what else?" The Immortal growled as he tries rushes towards the Witch, only to be stopped by the Reaper who placed a shotgun to his chest and blasts him back, the Immortal gets pushed back and falls on his back, with his chest wide open and regenerating very slowly then earlier, The Gunslinger pulled out his revolver and tries to take down the witch only for the Reaper to kick his hand as the shot was fired in the air then taking a punch to the face, knocking him on his back, groaning.

"Hm... I expected the mortal to be taken down easily, but you Immortal... You truly have lost your strength over the years... I am very disappointed in you." The witch said in a impertinent tone as she sits on her Broom staff, clicking her tongue in Disappointment. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, I thought of you better then that?" The Immortal breathed raggedly. the Gunslinger groans in pain. "Ah well... The fun must end after all... Reaper... Kill them." The Witch Snapped her fingers, the Reaper chuckled darkly. "My pleasure..."

The Reaper Stands over the Two weakened men and points his Dual shotguns at their heads. "Rest in peace." As the Reaper pulled the triggers slowly, Two arrows Whiz out of No where and Knock the Weapons out of Reaper's hands. "GAH, WHO DARES ATTACK THE REAPER!?" Another arrow flies towards The Reaper, but Just in time, He managed to Catch the arrow. "Demon... Your aim is still impressive... But You're still no match for me." The cloak covered Figure was sitting up top a tree branch before lowering his Bow.

The Demon removes his cloak and drops to the ground. The Demon's skin was as black as death, his eyes glowing pure white, his hair wrapped around by a darkened cloth, around his left arm and chest was a tattoo of an Oni (a Japanese Demon), He wore a white archer garb with a red Sash around his waist, a Japanese wine flask was hanging on the sash half full with wine, on his feet wore black ninja leggings, in his hand he held his black bow.

"Maybe so Reaper, However... Your Black heart will be pierced by my arrows." The Demon pulls out three arrows from his quiver and fires all three arrows at Reaper. The Reaper quickly turned into a Dark mist avoiding the arrows with ease, but after reforming, The Demon Fires another arrows, only it courses with dark energy. "Akuma wa watashi no teki o shōhi shimasu!" (The Demon consume my enemies!), The Arrow flies towards the Reaper, An image of a Demonic Oni with a club roars towards Reaper as it opens its mouth and Consumes Reaper.

The Reaper was on his knees, severely Burned by the Demon's power. The Witch only yawns rudely then snaps her fingers at the Reaper. "Enough, Servant we have wasted enough time Playing with these fools.. We have business to attend to." The Witch sits on her Broom staff and Flies away cackling into the wind, While Reaper Melds his form into the shadow and disappears Following his master.

The Demon Sheathes his weapons and looked at Both injured men. The Demon sighs and rubs his eyes. "That Woman has no idea of the risks I take for her..." The Demon Gripes to himself as he picked up the Gunslinger and Immortal, Placing them over his shoulders, taking them into the Black forest.

Meanwhile at Junkenstein manor. The mad doctor was drinking his tea while he finishes up the last minute adjustments. "Mhh...That's some good tea." Dr. Junkenstein Throws the cup at one of his Zomnic creations. "NOW ITS TIME TO UNLEASH MY VENGENCE ON THE TOWN!" The Doctor rushed towards his tarp Covered creation, Grabs it and pulls it to reveal: JUNKENSTEIN'S MONSTER!

The monster was more beast then man, his body was stiched together, it's skin a sickly yet decomposing green, it wore a Purple jacket with a stylish purple pants and black boots, the creature also had on it's back a machine that had two metal telsa coils sticking out as well as one small coil sticking on his left foot, The creature's stomach was filled with metal contraptions as a it was bulging and some of the scrap was sticking out, the most noticeable feature of this crime against nature was the Black flat-top and it's face, by all that is merciful the creature wasn't dignified with a human face, It's face resembled that of a hog, and the lower part of the mouth was human, it was Atrocious.

"Yes...YES, MY MONSTER WILL COME ALIVE...Then I shall make it destroy the town...AND TAKE IT OVER, SO THE WORLD WILL KNOW THE NAME OF JUNKENSTEIN!" The mad doctor cackles maniacally as he walks over to the Lever next to his Zomnic servant. "PULL THE LEVER!" The Zomnic pulled the lever... The incorrect one anyways, the doctor was flung into the air by a trap of his design. "WRONG LEVER!" The doctor injuries himself but was unphased by the fall. he Grumbles to himself holding a wrench, then bashes his Zomnic creation until it was scrap.  
"Ahem... NOW TO POWER MY MONSTER!" Dr. Junkenstein pulls the correct lever, The ceiling began to open lifting the ramp that held his monster and the large Telsa coil, as lightening crashed onto the ramp, the mad doctor began to cackle like a true mad scientist as the lightning finally struck his machine, which powers it up, the electrical current moves freely around the coil until Dr. Junkenstein Pulls another lever, The machine rumbles in static until it fires an electrical discharge powering up the monster.

Dr. Junkenstein pulls the levers upward powering off his machines and lowering the ramp. Once lowered Dr. Junkenstein rushed over to his Monster awaiting its first signs of life.

... Any moment now.

...Any moment now.

... The Monster never awoke from the Power it was given.

looked at his monster cried. "NOO! MY CREATION, IT WON"T COME ALIIIVE!" He rushed over to his lab table and tossed everything onto the floor until he stumbled over his destroyed Zomnic Servant, and Wept as he thought of himself a failure.  
"They were right...They were ALL right...Perhaps I am a Quak...a failure of a Scientist." The Mad Doctor was nothing more then a mess, weeping over a creation that should NEVER come to life, but Fate had other plans.

"Perhaps We might be of assistance?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Perhaps We might be of assistance?"

Dr. Junkenstein reared his head behind to see the Witch and the Reaper before him. "Who are you and how did you enter my secret lab!?" The Witch points to one of Junkenstein's robotic servants. "It showed us the way." Dr. Junkenstein looked at his creation then snarled as he grabs what looked like a grenade launcher and lobs two explosive bombs towards his creation blowing it to smithereens. "Now then... GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN"T KILL YOU TWO TRESSPASSERS MYSELF!?" He turns his launcher at the Witch and the Reaper. The Reaper moves his hands to reach for his shotguns only for the Witch to stop him with her hand. "We mean no disrespect Dr. Junkenstein... I only wish to personally say I am a fan of your work."

Dr. Junkenstein raised his eyebrow and lowered his launcher. "You... Like my work?" The Witch nods her head. "Oh yes, my good doctor, your work is revolutionary, machines that can bring the future closer to the present, and from your project on the table... the power to bring back life." The mad doctor looked back at his monster and growls. "Well as much as you hold such high regard to me... I am afraid my project is a failure." Dr. Junkenstein drops his weapon on the table and sighs heavily, the Witch Cackles loudly.

"Did you not hear what I said my good doctor?" The Witch snaps her fingers and the Reaper pulls out a clustered crystal glowing a bright yellow pulsating slightly. Dr. Junkenstein turned his head and went wide eyed. "Is...Is that an Omnium crystal!?" The Witch nods her head. "Very observant doctor, This crystal will be the key to bring your creation to life." Dr. Junkenstein looked mesmerized by the crystal as he walks towards it extending his hands toward it, only to be slapped by the Witch's hand. "Ah, ah, ah, my dear doctor, I can't just give you the crystal like that... I will give you the crystal... On two conditions." Junkenstein began to sweat in anticipation as the pulsating crystal was just near his grasp. "Anything My dear Witch... Name it and it shall be done." The Witch smirked evilly and the Reaper Chuckled darkly. "Hm, First you must swear loyalty to me and to Darkness..." Dr. Junkenstein looked at the Witch and kneeled down on his good leg without a second thought. "From this day forth, I shall serve you, I shall kill any in your name, create anything that may please you... and to see this world Burn in your image." The Witch Cackled again, looking very pleased at Dr. Junkenstein's loyalty. "Thank you, my dear doctor... Now For my second condition..." The Witch snaps her fingers and the Reaper hands Dr. Junkenstein the crystal. "Use your Wonderful creations... To burn this Horrid village to the ground." Dr. Junkenstein looked at the Witch as if she read his mind. "With Pleasure."

Meanwhile somewhere deep in the black forest. An old cottage was seen, The building was made of stone and hay, with a wooden door at the front and a window made of glass and two sticks crossed with each other. surrounding the cottage looked to be random hexes, curses and Protective markings cut on some of the trees and wooden masks with colorful designs and scary masks that looked to ward of evil spirits.

Inside the Cottage it looked more disheveled then the outside. a large circular table held dirty pots and worn out books and scrolls, another table was a bit neat but covered in liquids with what looked like alchemy equipment laying on top of the mess, there were wooden chairs moved around and out of place, on the walls are filled with jars and containers filled with Unusual ingredients like Newt eyes, bats wings, and troll hands that looked as if it twitched a bit, There was also a fireplace with a dirty cauldron and with fire burning below it, Nearby the fireplace was a wooden closet slightly broken with a bit of rot around the sides, and a wooden rocking chair.

On the right side of the Fireplace there was a bed, on it the Gunslinger was laying on top of the Wool sheets. sitting on the edge was a masked woman, holding a container over the Gunslinger's nose. The Gunslinger twitched his nose a bit then woke up to inhale a horrid stench. "AGH, WHAT THE HELL!?" The woman stood up and backed away chuckling softly as the Gunslinger was coughing and holding his nose. "It smells like a horse thats been burnt to hell, then added manure to the carcass and spilled a truck load of salt with lemon... UGH.." The Woman chuckles again then answers the Gunslinger. "That's not very imaginative and its only smelling salt, a strange man you are." The Gunslinger rubs his nose a bit and looked around his surroundings. "Where am I?" The woman placed her smelling salt back on the shelf and looked back at the Gunslinger. "You are in my humble home, Gunslinger... Sorry about the mess, I wasn't expecting company." Then another voice rose nearby. "You never clean this place, Master..." The woman looked over to the Demon and chuckles. "Well I would if SOMEONE went to town to get me the supplies to clean." The Demon Rolls his eyes. "Whatever Master..." The Demon's shoulder was punched lightly by the Immortal. "Hey give the Old lady a break, She's been busy healing our asses."

The Gunslinger rubbed his eyes and watched the Woman remove her mask and placed it on the Circular table, She wore a heavy leather jacket at first glance, but as she turned she looked as if she wore a silver lined chain-mail armor under her leather jacket, below her she also wore leather pants covered in random splotches of dirt, mud and green liquid, on her feet she wore what looked like combat boots with silver metal plates attached to the top portion of the boots. The Woman looked to be Egyptian by origin as her skin was a dark tan, and with the eye of Horus tattoo under her left eye, her right eye was covered by a leather eye-patch. The Gunslinger took notice that the Woman did look old as she had crow's feet, some wrinkles around her face though barely noticeable at first glance and she had Silver-grey hair.

The Gunslinger stood up and looked at the three. "You know these two?" he asked curiously. The old woman looked at the Gunslinger and smiled. "That I do... OH, Forgive me, I am so rude I forgot to introduce myself; The people of the black forest call me... "The Alchemist" And these Two... Well The Demon here is my Servant and trusted friend... The brooding fellow here... He and I share a history." The Immortal Grunts a bit as he leans against the stone wall of the Cottage. "yeah... a real great time it was." He said sarcastically. The Alchemist looked at the Immortal sadly and looked back at the Gunslinger. "Well anyways, I have healed your wounds and you should be right as rain to leave this forest and head back to Aldersbrunn."

The Gunslinger only sat there and rubbed his arms. "I ain't leavin' yet ma'am... I still got a business to finish with the Fella in red over there and Another fella with a pumpkin head." The Alchemist Blinked her eye. "I'm sorry, did I hear you correctly... Did you say "Pumpkin head", yes?" The Gunslinger nods. "That I did Ma'am... But right now I have to finish the fight with this unholy son of a bitch." The Alchemist crossed her arms. "Ah yes... The fight that the Immortal had instigated." She deathly looked over to the Immortal. The Immortal looked at the Alchemist with a "I am not apologizing" attitude, Without warning she takes a jar that looked like water and uncorked it, the water smelled as if it had been Purified by holy spirits and salt, the Immortal went Wide eyed as the Alchemist splashed the Holy water onto the Immortal's face, his face begins to burn badly. "AHHH, SON OF A PROTESTANT WHORE, AGH... SHIT, FINE, FINE, I"LL APOLOGIZE, GET THIS CRAP OFF OF ME!" The alchemist smiled and took a bucket of blood and splashed it over the Immortal's head, washing off the Holy water. "Now, Say your sorry, Immortal." Her voice sounded that as a mother scolding a child. The immortal growled as his slightly burnt face begins to heal rapidly again and looked at the Gunslinger. "I'm sorry I insulted your abilities... They're not that bad... for a mortal." The Alchemist smiled and pat's his head.

"Good boy, Now then... Gunslinger tell me, you said you encountered a pumpkin headed man yes?... Was there another person with him?" The Gunslinger chuckled at the whole act then looked serious once more when the Alchemist turned to him. "That I did ma'am... There was a woman there... He called her "master" as if she had control over him... That Fella with the bow there saved me and the Immortal before I blacked out." The Alchemist glared at the Demon, he bowed to her. "Forgive me master, I was hoping to tell you after the Gunslinger had been Safely delivered onto the main road." The Alchemist sighs and rubs her head. "So the Witch and Her Servant come back once again... I thought I had defeated her years ago..."

The Gunslinger looked confused. "Ok, What the hell is going on... I thought all Monsters and Demons are on the same side... And.. you're... a human... Right?" The Alchemist looked at the Gunslinger and sighs heavily. "Not exactly, Gunslinger... Let me tell you a story... you may all want to sit down." The Gunslinger sat back on the bed while the monsters Sat on the chairs.

The Alchemist began her story. "Long ago, before this forest became home to evil, Before we became Monsters and Demons of the night... We were all mortal... there were five of us... All heroes of this land, Each from different backgrounds. The immortal was a Soldier that hailed from America a thirst of battle that raged in his blood, disliking the red tape of his home's government he left to fight a war that he wished to wage. The Demon was once an assassin hailing from the island of japan, he has brought dishonor by murdering his own brother for control of the family legacy, coming to this land as a wanderer. The Reaper was once a bodyguard for a royalty but Failed when they were murdered under his watch, he left his land in shame looking to rectify his failure and to take revenge of the man that ruined him chasing him to this land. The Witch was born here, a peasant girl who had always been shy and kept to herself in her studies, And I... I came from a land of Desert air and I still had both my eyes, Knowing nothing but how to mix different ingredients to create remedies that saved people... I was considered evil when they saw my Potions as witchcraft... Irony I must say..."

The Gunslinger rests his chin on his metal arm's fist as he listened intrigued by the Alchemist's tale. "We all met during a great war that happened here. Aldersbrunn was sieged by a malicious Warlord who commanded an army by the millions, we could not stand by as this Monster destroyed this land we called home... The bodyguard, The Soldier and The Assassin worked together to slay as many of the Warlord's men as they can, While The girl provided healing to the brave fighters... It took three years but we became close... Close as friends, and more as family. However, The Warlord had communed with dark forces that resurrected his men into abominations, we were almost defeated... until the girl took out her book, opened up to a blank page and a pen.. She said that it was the only way to gain victory... The book she wanted us to sign... was the book of of the damned, All four of us... were Scared to even sign the contract that would damn our souls. However The monsters ambushed us, we fended them off with all our might, The Monsters retreated... The Assassin and Bodyguard survived... But the Soldier was mortally wounded. he did not wish to die yet... The Girl reopened the book with the blank page and told us to sign our names in blood. She was the first to sign, second was the bodyguard, Followed by the assassin, he signed the page but looked regretful afterwards. The Soldier and I hesitated for a moment, but the Monsters began their second attack... We did not have a choice. All Five of our names soaked into the page disappeared, Suddenly dark energy Enveloped us, The Soldier became the Immortal, The Bodyguard became the Reaper, The Assassin became the Demon, The girl became the Witch... And I... I became the Witch as well."

The Gunslinger looked in shock, the Witch he encountered looked more youthful and Evil then the Alchemist in front of him, he looked at the other men who only listened as their eyes closed. He turned his attention back to the Alchemist. "We all became monsters, demons and Wraiths... We used our abilities to Stave off the Warlord's Advances and Slay his creatures of the damned with a fury, we fought victory after victory. We reached the Warlord's Castle and sieged it, the Immortal and the Reaper were an unstoppable force. The Immortal's thirst of battle and blood drove him to charge forward as the Reaper's Emotion of vengeance Drove him forward. The Demon used his powers to destroy any and all war machines that stood in our way with his Demonic energy. The Witch and I gave them only boosts and enhancements that gave them power to overcome this evil... When We reached the Warlord, he was weak by our might, tried to call his "master" save him, only to have his blood devoured by the Immortal, his Soul Devoured by the Reaper, his flesh ripped apart by the Demon's Wrath, the Witch took his book, and I only took his bones."

The Gunslinger cringed a bit at the last part but still confused on how the Witch was evil and not her. The Alchemist continued. "We had peace... for only a short time, The people never knew of our bargain with evil to give the victory to save this land... So we kept it that way, leaving behind proof that we had fallen, while we made home in the forest. The Immortal and the demon couldn't control themselves as Evil had taken control of their Minds and souls. The Witch and I managed to control them with the Reaper's aid for he was the only one who did not have his soul taken by Evil the only one of us to revert back to human form as he had no evil in his heart unlike the rest of us, The Immortal was controlled by the Witch, While I took the Demon. a decade went by Until I heard rumors of Monsters being sighted by village folk and farmers... I had given up my abilities as a witch and turned to my true calling as an alchemist thus taking up the title. The Demon had regained his control of himself... I still had to restrain him as a servant But I treated him as a friend... even though he wouldn't stop calling me "master"... I tried to contact the Witch to aid me to solve this crisis... But unaware I was... that she was the cause. The Reaper and I traveled to her home to see if she had been well... only to realize that she had been creating the beasts, The Immortal had been kidnapping villagers and killing them for parts of an unholy ritual. We fought them both, The Immortal the Reaper Fought with each other while the Witch and I battled with one another, Her magic was stronger then mine as she finished her ritual to raise the unholy creatures from hell and unleash it to the world... many creatures flooded out of the gate. I thought we had failed to stop the Witch but the Reaper... He sacrificed his life to save us... The Immortal attempted to kill me, only I stabbed him with a silver dagger just as he clawed out my eye. He was stunned as the dagger was laced with a toxin that would enable his muscles useless and weak. The Reaper's body became nothing but ash. The Portal destroyed but the creatures roam rampant in the forest... The Witch attempted to kill me, but I got the better of her as I shot one of my poisons into her neck, She had only an hour of life... but it was enough for her to cast a spell on the reaper's remains. She took some of his ash and casted a spell onto a pumpkin... It was the only closest object should point at as the Poison in her system worked its intended effects. I saw in horror as the Pumpkin had transformed into the Reaper only his heart was blackened and his soul chained by the Witch's Command. She Escaped with the Reaper by her orders... I had thought she had perished that night... Only to realize now after many years that she is still alive."

The Gunslinger looked as the Alchemist tears up, while the Immortal and the Demon looked down in anger. The Alchemist was at the end of her story. "After the Battle I had lost two friends and freed the other... The Immortal was free of the Witch's control and looked at me wildly as if to kill me, but his body could not move... I used my remedies and knowledge to give him back his will. It worked but it did not revert him back to mortal form... He is and Still today the Immortal you see before you... he vowed to hunt down all the evil creatures that the Witch had unleashed and serve justice to his crimes... To this day, he still keeps his word... Now with the Witch's return, The world is in trouble and we must do whatever we can to stop her, before she can succeed in whatever her plan is."

The Gunslinger scratched his head a bit. "That's... that's a lot to take in." The Alchemist nods her head. "Well you did ask, dear..." The Gunslinger nods his head sagely. "That I did... but wait... why Didn't you... well kill her when she was weakened by your poison? I mean you had the knife in your hand, You could've ended it all." The Alchemist's tear runs down her cheek, She wipes it off with her hand. "I know... I should've, but its hard to kill your own sister." The Gunslinger blinked for a moment. "Wait.. "Sister".. that I hear that right?" The Alchemist nods her head. "We were born of different mothers yes... But our father was the same, he was born of this land and traveled to Egypt where my mother was... Well you get the idea... My mother told me of my Father and that was the second reason that I left my home, I found his grave but I found my half-sister... who I considered Family... I.. hesitated."

The Gunslinger leans back as his arms supported his body, Breathing out heavily. "Woo...That's rough, ma'am..." The Alchemist nods as she stands going over to her rotting closet, she opens it up and pulls out a bandolier with some potions hanging from it, she puts it on casually as she grabs her Sniper rifle, The weapon looked like a Mosin nagant only it fires the Alchemist's remedies and potions in dart like ammunition.

"Enough focusing on the past... We have to focus on the present and the future of this world... Gunslinger, You may join us if you wish." The Demon and the Immortal stood up from their chairs and picked up their weapons looking at the Gunslinger's choice. The Gunslinger rubbed his grizzled bearded chin and smirked. "So I have a choice of fighting alongside bad guys that are actually good guys to stop a couple of actual bad guys to save the world... Sounds far fetched and possibly suicidal... Alright, I'm in, I got nothin' better to do." He stood up placing his hands on his belt giving the group a cheeky grin. The Immortal smirked and walked up to the Gunslinger and pats his shoulder. "Welcome to the team, Friend." The two men smiled at each other while the Demon and the Alchemist smiled proudly. "Come on boys, We have a Witch to Hunt."

Meanwhile at Dr. Junkenstein's lab. The mad doctor had finished installing the crystal into the Machine. "Alright... THIS TIME, IT WILL WORK!" The Doctor pulled the same levers and lifted the Ramp again. The Witch and the Reaper looked in awe as the lightning Stuck the machine and powered the Doctor's creation. The Ramp lowered. Dr. Junkenstein rushed towards his creation and heldhis breathe...

The Creation Twitched his hand, and groaned, It opened its eyes and looked around and spotted the doctor in front of him.

"It worked..." Dr. Junkenstein said in disbelief.

"Its Alive...its ALIVE...Hehe... ITS ALIIIIIIVE!

Dr. Junkenstein had done it, he had defied nature and created his Monster. The Monster growls at first which catches the attention of the others in the room. Then it roars in a monstrous Fury as it breaks its metal straps from the table and lifted it's fists in rage. The Doctor's Zomnic Servants tried to stop the creature but the Mad doctor stopped them.

"MINIONS... ITS TIME FOR OPERATION: JUNKENSTEIN'S REVENGE!" The Zomnics Stopped what they were doing, one of them releases an attenna from its back and transmits the Doctor's Orders to the other Zomnics. The Zomnics become sluggish, moving slowly and Overloading their cores. Suddenly Junkenstein's more Dangerous Zomnics which he calls "Zombardiers" which are heavily armored Zomnics with a Cannon in their right arm that fires gravitational Pulse energy that causes an explosive impact. The Witch looked impressed with the Doctor's creations as if he had been planning this for many years.

The Monster however did not obey the Doctor's Command and Rushed towards the lab's wall and broke through it, leaving a large gaping hole in the lab. the creature fell towards the ground but did not Stop as it charges towards the town. Dr. Junkenstein only smiled wickedly as his Monster charges towards the town to cause mayhem.

"Now... The world will know the Wrath of Dr. Junkenstein." Followed With a maniacal Laughter as all three villains followed the Monster's path.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Four heroes made their journey towards Aldersbrunn to prepare supplies for their hunt for the Witch. The Immortal looked at the group around him. "The Alchemist, the Demon, the Gunslinger and the Immortal... What a team of misfits we all are." The Immortal said who chuckled darkly. The Demon looked at the Immortal and smiled. "Better then Most other teams I suppose, Immortal." Said the Demon sarcastically. The Immortal merely shrugged as he rolled his right shoulder where his rifle is hanging by a leather strap. The Alchemist was ahead examining her vials making sure she took the right ones. "Those vials with Magic and electricity...Is it really gonna help us fight against the Witch and the Reaper?" Said the Gunslinger as he loads his revolver with Silver bullets. The alchemist looked at the Gunslinger, wearing a devious smirk. "Well of course, If the that Witch is going to use magic for evil, then some Alchemy with some Energy should even the odds." The Alchemist Chuckled lightly as she pops a dart into her rifle then slugs it over her shoulder. "and do not worry, they will not change you into one us, You'll still be human." The Gunslinger chuckled a bit but looked a bit nervous

As the group near their destination. Two Vampires emerged from the trees on opposite sides of the road, a man and a woman. The Immortal was the first to notice them then growls in irritation. "Not these fuckers again..." The others looked confused at the Immortal's response, The Alchemist and the Demon knew what he was talking about as the vampires made themselves visible. "By all that is Unholy, it had to be them?" The Demon gripped as he rubs his eyes. The Vampires smirked at the group as they stopped. "Well, well... If it isn't the Immortal and his Little friends." said the male vampire, he sounded kind of Monotone and brooding wearing an all jean jacket outfit and his hair spiked with Gel, looked like he was... Sparkling. The Gunslinger looked a bit confused as the Immortal walked past him, growling slightly. "Alright, What the hell do you idiots want?" The immortal sounded annoyed as he crossed his arms, his eye twitching. "What we want is none of your Concern... However we are willing to let you pass... if you give us the mortal to feast on his blood." Said the female vampire, her whole appearance looked drab and her voice was monotone and emotionless, Like the Male vampire she was also pale and...Sparkling. The Gunslinger scratched his head. "What in tarnation?.. Are they vampires?... And why are they sparkling?" The male Vampire chuckled darkly. "We're not just ordinary vampires... We're better then vampires, we're elegant, more brooding and mysterious...and have no weaknesses.. Unlike the Immortal there." The female vampire smiles deviously and adds. "So its best to surrender to us and give us what we want for we are true Immortals... The twilight immortals." The Immortal, the demon, the Alchemist, and the Gunslinger looked at one another in a unamused fashion and pulled out their weapons...

The Gunslinger wiped his forehead from the sweat as the Immortal taps the dirt with a shovel. "Is it a good idea to put them in a shallow grave like that?" The Gunslinger asked curiously. The Immortal nods his head. "Its better they're Forgotten like this rather then buried with Respect... They're a mockery to vampires everywhere... and I know one in England that is actually a fuck mothering vampire, Charming fella Though a bit overpowered and a bit of an ass half the time to his master, but He doesn't act like an emotionless freak of nature, so I'm not one to judge." The Gunslinger Shrugged his shoulders and Grabs a vial of holy water that was given by the Alchemist, and Poured the content all over the grave. The two men moved quickly to reach the others who were almost at the town.

Meanwhile the Monster was on a rampage, Destroying the town with sheer force and brutality, the people screamed in terror at the destruction the monster has brought upon them and at how hideous it was. The guards attempted to stop the creature, but the creature overpowered them with it's brutal strength, in it's hands it held a scrap-gun and a butchers hook. the Creature impaled one of the guards with the hook and swung him around then tossed him towards the other guards crashing into them like bowling pins. If that wasn't bad enough the creature Stuffs his weapon with random Debris and scrap, he begins to roar in a murderous fury as he fires his weapon, the scrap flies from the barrel, impaling and hitting the guards. The guards retreated back towards the castle and blocked the road with Wagons and stone to hold off the creature's advances, However Dr. Junkenstein's Zomnics crashed their bodies against the blockade, the Zomnic's cores began to light up to max power and explode destroying the blockade and killing any guards within the blast radius. The lord's royal guards were the last line of defense as they shot down any Zomnic that was close to the entrance to the castle Courtyard, However the Zombradiers marched forward and fired artillery of explosive energy at the royal guard's positions, either destroying their cover or killing them.

Dr. Junkenstein looked in Satisfaction as the town burns to rubble by his Monster and creations. The Witch smiled sadistically as the Zomnics and Junkenstein's Monster were almost at the castle gates. "Well done Dr. Junkenstein... You truly have made me proud, the Lord was a fool to deny your genius, and now he will pay dearly by your minion's hands and with his blood." The mad Doctor Cackled loudly. "YES, YES... THE FOOL WAS GIVEN MANY A CHANCE TO SEE PROGRESS, AND NOW HE WILL DIE MY CREATIONS... CONTINUE YOUR DESTRUCTIVE RAMPAGE MY MINIONS, MAKE SURE NO ONE SURVIVES THIS NIGHT, OF MY REVENGE, AHAHAHAHAHA!" Screamed the maniacal doctor.

The Alchemist and the Demon reached the gates, to only hear the shrill screams and agony of the town. "We're too late..." Said the Demon as he looked in shock as the village began to burn. "Its not too late Demon, We must kill the Witch here and now, Or we will all suffer from her evil!" Said the Alchemist as she cocks her rifle. "Hey, Don't leave us out of the party." said the Immortal as he and the Gunslinger Caught up with the others. "yeah, those varmints are gonna learn, how royally they done goofed." said the Gunslinger as he twirls his revolver. The alchemist chuckled then pulled out her rifle. "Enough talk boys, We got a job to do, Lets move!"

The Four heroes entered the Aldersbrunn, the village was in flames. Some of Junkenstein's minions noticed the heroes. The Zomnics all charged towards, only to be gunned down by the Immortal's rapid fire movement. A few Zombradiers noticed the heroes and fired their artillery towards the Immortal who was blasted from the ground. They kept their focus on the Immortal who quickly dodged their artillery, only to be pierced by the Demon's arrows and the other's blasted by the Gunslinger's revolver. The Immortal Skids across the cobblestone street, holding on to his bleeding leg, The Alchemist points her rifle at the Immortal and fires a Dart towards his leg. The Immortal growls a bit only to realize that his wound began to heal much quickly then his natural healing abilities, He gave a thankful smirk to the Alchemist. The heroes all Noticed that the Robotic contraptions seemed to be heading towards the castle, The Immortal told the others to follow him as he knew his way around the town better.

At the Last checkpoint, the Zomnics began to converge towards. Dr. Junkenstein watched in Satisfaction as he is close to Exacting his revenge. "yes... Yes, That's it... Just Destroy that rotting trash door... AND KILL THAT FOOL, MY MINIONS!" The Zomnics near the door set crashed their bodies against the door and began to overload, the Doctor's grin grew wider and wider with anticipation to reach his goal. Only to be Shattered. "Akuma wa anata o shōhi shimasu!" The Demon's arrow pierces one of the Zomnics, destroying it as the rest were engulfed by the Oni powered by Unholy rage. "It's high noon." The Gunslinger shouted out loud as he lines up his targets, a few Zombraiders focused their aim at the Gunslinger only to be gunned down with precision and skill as 6 Zomnics fell with their heads blown off. "I got you in my Sights!" The Immortal's eyes glowed blood red as he used his swift speed and steady aim to Gun down a large group of Zomnics charging towards the door. "Warīhum quwitak!" ("Show them your strength!"). Yelled the Alchemist as she fires a an electrified dark from his wrist towards the Immortal, his body becomes powered up, flowing with static as he grins devilishly, he used his rifle to club one of the Zomnics then rushed forward and used his bare hands to smash through their armor, rip off their heads with his teeth. Dr. Junkenstein looked in horror as his creations fall to the ground. The Immortal's boost began to wore off as he spits out the Zomnic head to the ground breathing heavily from the Alchemist's Adrenaline Boost. "Now that's got a kick into it." The Alchemist chuckles deviously. "Just something I cooked up in my spare time."

As the heroes regrouped, Dr. Junkenstein growls angrily. "JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU FOOLS!?" All four of them looked at Dr. Junkenstein assuming he was behind this destruction. The Gunslinger was the first to answer. "Well sir, to answer your question, We're the heroes of this town, and you best take your contraptions and git on out of here, before we kick your ass, Doc." The heroes all know of Dr. Junkenstein as they heard of rumors by the towns folk. "You... You Four think you're all Cheeky bastards, Thinking you come in and save the day and stop me from having my vengeance... WELL DO YOU!?" All four heroes looked at another then overlapped each other in agreement. "Well sort of, yeah." "Hai, that's is our goal." "Well of course." "You're a madman doc, So that goes without sayin'." Dr. Junkenstein Face palmed. "That was a rhetorical question fools... But in any case, my friend will take care you four personally." Dr. Junkenstein was soon out of sight of the heroes.

Then a dark and Malicious Shadow began to form behind the Heroes. The Reaper emerges from the dark mists and pulled out his weapons. "Ahh... My old Friends... It has been so long." The Heroes turn around and aim their weapons at the Reaper. "Reaper... Damn it you fool... I don't know what that Witch has done to you, But we'll free you once we stop her and Junkenstein." Promised the Immortal. The Reaper looked at the Immortal and began to chuckle which then turned into a maniacal cackle. "You still believe I am a slave to the Witch?... I was, but after she gave me a chance to exact my revenge on the man who ruined me in the past, I gladly serve her..." The three Heroes looked at the Reaper in shock, The Demon was the first to break his emotion and growls at him. "YOU URAGIRIMONO!" ("TRAITOR!").  
The Demon pulls out his out his arrow from his quiver and pulls back hard and lets his arrow soars towards the Reaper. The Reaper anticipated this and turned into a wraith as the arrow passed through him. "Hehe... Is that the best you can do, Demon... I am disappointed... NOW YOU DIE!" The Reaper charges towards the group with shotguns in hand and Blasted away wildly at them. The Heroes Separated themselves to avoid taking fire of the Reaper's Unholy blasts. The Soldier aims his weapon and open fires at the Reaper who took the brunt of the attack, he turned into a Wraith once again and rushed up to the Immortal, grabbing him by the throat and constricting him. "Now, to Finish the job..." The Immortal chokes as he feels his neck being crushed, he could feel the Reaper placing his weapon against his chest where his heart is. Before the Reaper could get the kill, The Gunslinger pulls out his revolver and fires off a round towards his gun knocking it out of his hand. The Reaper growls only to be struck by the Alchemist's vial of Holy water, it begins to burn his back. "RAAAAAGH!" The Reaper Drops the Immortal who swiftly avoided any of the Holy water to reach him. The Reaper turns into a Mist and disappears.

"Did... Did we win?" The Gunslinger asked as he helped the Immortal to his feet. The Demon only growls angrily. "No, Not until I pierce his heart with my arrow, until then, we must fight." Suddenly The Heroes heard a gruesome roar. "What the hell is that?" The Alchemist asked. Only for The Immortal to retort. "I thought you knew." Suddenly Dr. Junkenstein reappeared. "FOOLS, YOU MAY HAVE STOPPED THE REAPER FOR NOW, HOWEVER IT IS TIME YOU MET MY MASTERPIECE, I HAVE PERFECTED THE WAY TO DEFY NATURE OF DEATH, INTRODUCING, MY MONSTER!"

As if on que, the Monster Bursts through the wall Roaring at the heroes who Were all shocked at the Monster's Visage. "Now, FACE YOUR DEMISE!" The Monster began to charge at the heroes blasting at them with it's Scrap-Gun. The Immortal Quickly grabs the Gunslinger and threw themselves into a cover behind a Small shallow pond, while the Demon and the Alchemist Quickly ran towards the stairs that overlooked the whole courtyard. The Monster was relentless and threw it's hook at the Demon grabbing him, then Pulling him towards itself and pumping him full of scrap. The Demon was propelled from the scrap-gun's force and landed on his back. The Gunslinger and the Immortal Popped themselves out of the small Pond and opened fire at the Monster, Damaging it's tough leathery hide. The Monster roared in pain and anguish that it soon impaled a large chunk of scrap into it's weapon, pulled out a wheel which it attaches to the side and begins to turn it, Spewing a heavy amount of scrap to the two gunmen as they hide for cover, The Gunslinger ripped out one of his sticks and threw it at the Monster which implodes into a bright light. The Monster was stunned and could feel a burning sensation as the holy water inside the Stick. The Archer remove a shard of metal from his gut then pulled out another arrow and begins to aim towards the creature letting his arrow fly. The Arrow whizzed through the air and impales the Monster's eye, It Roared in pain as it kneeled down. "He is weakened Finish him!" The Immortal yelled out as all three men opened fire at the Monster. The Monster pulled out a Canister from his Gut and stuck it through his boar like snout, The Alchemist saw this and realized that it was the creature's only way of healing itself. Without a second thought she Throws another vial of holy water at the Monster Burning him very severely but it also stopped him from healing, As soon as he tried to inhale whatever the toxins were in that canister, it did not heal him. The Immortal Aims down his rifle's Sights and said. "Eat this!" The immortal pulls a secondary trigger and from the bottom of his Rifle's barrel shot out Three rockets that propelled towards the Monster's head. The Monster looked surprised as the Rockets hit it's head then blew up, causing brains and gore to fly everywhere.

Dr. Junkenstein looked in horror as his Monster, his life's achievement was destroyed in one night. "No...NO... NO, NO, NO NO, NO!" The Heroes regrouped once again and aimed their weapons at the mad Doctor. "Its Over Dr. Junkenstein, Put yer hands up and We'll take it easy on you, Don't do anything you might regret!" Shouted the Gunslinger as he aimed his Revolver at the Doctor. "Surrender?...SURRENDER!?... YOU FOOLS HAVE DESTROYED MY LIFE'S WORK AND DENIED ME MY CHANCE FOR VENGENCE... I'LL...I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" In an instance Dr. Junkenstein pulled out his Grenade launcher and Lobs his Bombs everywhere around the Courtyard. The Heroes Spread out and hide behind cover as the Explosives destroyed parts of the cobblestone walkway. The Gunslinger tried to aim his Revolver steadily at the mad Doctor, only to be grabbed by the Reaper who reappeared behind him and tossed out in the open. "Now you die!" The Reaper had returned and fired his Shotguns at the Gunslinger who was rolling away from the shots and the bombs being tossed around the area. The Gunslinger rolled to his knees and tried to aim his revolver at the Reaper only to have his hand again smacked away and the Shotgun pointed to his face. "NOW DIE!" The Demon looked to see the Gunslinger in trouble and pulled back his arrow. "Kono yajirushi wa shin tobu, to aku no kokoro o Pirece suru koto ga dekimasu!" ("May this arrow fly true, and Pierce the heart of evil!") The Demon loosened his fingers and lets the arrow fly towards the Reaper's heart. The Reaper began to cackle until he felt the arrow pierce through his heart, he looked down to see Blood dripping from the arrowhead. He coughs lightly before dropping his weapons and falling to the side, breathing his last. The Gunslinger chuckled lightly until he saw a bomb roll up to him, Without a second thought he rolled to the side and lets the bomb explode, he quickly twists his body as he rolled aiming his Revolver at Dr. Junkenstein, he pulls the trigger and the bullet spins out of the barrel. The Bullet pierces through the wind and soars towards the Mad doctor until it blasts through his head. Dr. Junkenstein's head jerks back, he stood there, dropping his weapon as he placed his gloved hand over his head, he looked at the glove to find blood, The bullet wound was small but oozed out a considerable amount of blood. "My... Genius... Heh..." The mad Doctor fall backwards, now a lifeless Corpse.

The Heroes all regrouped once again by the gate and breathed heavily... "Its Over... The Reaper, Dr. Junkenstein and his Monster are defeated." Said the Demon as he sits down trying to rest. The Alchemist fired her darts at all the heroes that were injured giving them revitalized strength. "Yes... Now all that remains is the Witch." As the men nods their head, an evil cackle was heard in the wind. "MY DEAR SISTER... HOW WONDERFUL FOR YOU TO COME AND STOP ME!" On the other Side of the bridge, the Witch finally reveals herself, walking Confidently towards The group and looked around to find her minions defeated. The heroes all pointed their weapons at the Witch. "You... You are defeated Witch... You have no more allies, you Can not hope to achieve victory now!" Said the Immortal as he aimed his rifle at her head. The Witch only cackled harder and wildly. "My Dear Immortal... You truly are a damn fool if you think I come without a plan." She pulled a piece of paper from her book and showed it to them. "Do you remember what this is, Dear Sister?" The Alchemist zoomed her Rifle onto the page only to stare in shock. "That's..." The Witch Smirked evilly. "That's right... its the Resurrection Spell that revived the Warlord's army... I stole it after we have killed him... I was hoping to use this when all these people are killed... But You four are a bigger problem to deal with then I have anticipated." The Worn heroes looked in horror as the Witch hovers in the air, an aurora of Evil surrounds her as she yells out. "MINIONS NEVER DIE!" Suddenly a flash of Unholy light strikes against the corpses of The Reaper, Dr. Junkenstein and his Monster. The heroes cover their eyes for a brief moment, then suddenly as the light dims, The villains that died are revived, looking as if they never had any injuries. "Now they serve me, MINIONS KILL THEM, AND TAKE THE CASTLE!" The Witch's Minions began their assault together. The Heroes were now in a disarray as they Dodge the Doctor's Bombs, The Monster's Brutal attacks, and the Reaper's Shotgun blasts. The Witch was behind the Monster empowering him with her broom, making him into a more dangerous foe.

The Heroes are Split up. Without each other's aid, they were unable to stop the villains. The Immortal growls furiously and yells out to the Alchemist. "Alchemist, Is that boost of yours ready!?" The Alchemist looked at her wrist and found the dart was filled with a little bit of the juice that fueled the Immortal's Strength. "It is, But its not filled up, It was damaged by the Doctor's bombs!" The Immortal cursed under his breath then asked once more. "Is it enough to kill the Monster!" The Alchemist quickly looked at the vial and breathed in sharply. "Just for a few Seconds, After that you're on your own!" The Immortal breathed in and jumped out of his cover and opened fire on the Monster. The Monster turned his attention solely on the Immortal and swung its hook at him, the hook impaled the Immortal's Chest. The Monster grabs the chain and pulls the Immortal towards it, the Immortal turns his body and placed the Rifle into the Monster's mouth and opened fire. The Monster becomes Stunned as it held it's face which came off from the Immortal's bullets. "NOW, ALCHEMIST!" Without a moment's hesitation, She fired the boost into the Immortal's neck. The Immortal's body surged with static as he began to claw and strike at the Monster, The Witch Switched to her healing spells but the Alchemist would not allow it as she threw holy water at the Monster, negating it's healing. "Not this time, You Bitch!" She vaults over her cover and Swung her Rifle at the Witch, the Witch took her staff and blocked the attack.

"SERVANT, KILL THIS FOOL!" The Reaper, turned around to save his master only for a bullet to pierce his back, he turns around again to feel a flash of Holy water stunning him. The Reaper grabs his Pumpkin head as it burned him. The Demon Lined his shot as the Reaper was stunned. "Catch this... Furuku kara no yūjin". ("Old friend."). The Reaper looked up to see the Demon Fire his arrow towards him. The Arrow electrifies with Dark energy as the Oni appears once more. The Arrow Pierces The Reaper's heart once again but the Oni consumed the Reaper's soul, Sending him back to the Underworld alongside the Oni from whence it came. The Reaper was nothing more then an Empty Husk as it falls to the ground, the Pumpkin head smashing against the Cobblestone ground. "Rest in peace." The Demon bowed his head, then looked over to the Monster, He pulls his bow back and makes his arrows Soar the arrows piercing through the Monster's thick Hide. The Immortal continued to rip the Monster apart with his unbridled Strength and savagery.

The Gunslinger kept Dodging the bombs the Doctor kept on lobbing. "Thats it, Time to put you down for good, Doc." The Gunslinger's eye glowed as he lines his shot, The mad Doctor, pulls out what looked like an Shock tire and primed it. "IF I DIE, I"LL TAKE YOU WITH ME!" The Two men were at a stand-off... And both men Unleashed their attacks. Junkenstein activated his shock tire as it Rolls quickly towards the Gunslinger. The Gunslinger Pulled his Revolver out quickly and fired two bullets straight to Junkenstein, One to the head again and another to the heart. Junkenstein felt both bullets impale his body. "I... will Be...Remembered..." he said in his final breath as he fell on his back his eyes looking into the dark sky.

The Immortal began to feel the effects of the boost weakening. He Quickly jumped off the Monster, who was heavily damaged, it's Skin and body was falling apart. The Immortal's eyes glowed red once again. He charged towards the Monster at full speed and jumped forward with his claws aiming through his stomach. The Immortal Pierced through the Monster's giant Stuff belly and came out on the other side, ripping apart all his machinery that made him live. The Monster Hobbled for a moment until he falls face down to the ground, with a might thud, the Monster was dead.  
All that remained was the Witch. The men rushed towards the Alchemist to aid her, only she yelled out. "NO...This is my fight!" The men stopped in their tracks and allowed her to fight The Witch. "Awww, Such Honor... Its a shame I don't share your ideals." The Witch Pulled out the Page, ready to Revive her Minions, when Suddenly the Alchemist extends her arm and she pulls aa string, from her wrist a large burst of fire burns the Witch and the page. "NO!" The Witch Screams out in Pain and Horror as she was left defenseless without her minions. "You brought this upon yourself." The Witch growls and pulls out a pistol and shoots the Alchemist. She takes the shot and falls on her side, She was dead. "That's for ruining my plans for the last time... Sister." The Men looked stunned as the Witch Casts a spell and they all were stunned. "Now... I shall make you three my new Servants and I will make sure, That this World will burn in hell for everything its worth." As her Back was turned the Alchemist Lifts herself up and struggled to stand. She pulls out her pistol and aims it at the Witch as she continued to ramble. "Sister." The Witch held her breath and turned around to see the barrel facing at her. "See you in hell." The Alchemist said casually as she fires aa bullet through the Witch's head. The Witch looked stunned... Knowing the Alchemist used a silver bullet on her... her body began to age and looked Decrepit until She turned to dust, right after she screamed like a banshee through the night.

The men were released by her spell and fell to the ground. The Weary heroes helped each other up. They were tired, bloodied and broken... But They have defeated the Witch and her minions. "We did it...We finally Did it." Said the Demon as he held himself up with his bow. The Gunslinger laughed loudly. "We're alive... By Aunt sally's apple pie... We're alive!" The Immortal crossed his arms and smiled at the group. "I am proud of you all... I think... I think I can rest in peace, Knowing the Evil has finally been vanquished." The Alchemist Smiled warmly as she drinks a health potion. "Our mission is complete... But I fear that our war is not over... There will be more evil beyond this world... But I am ready to move on, and forget the past... now that I look forward to the future.

The men nodded at the Alchemist's words until they were visited by the Lord of Aldersbrunn. "You... You four are the ones that saved this town?" The Fours heroes looked at one another and nodded their heads at the lord. The Lord smiled warmly at the Heroes and bowed his head. "You have the gratitude of me and my people... Please come in... we shall Celebrate this victory, and I shall Bestow upon you four a reward for your brave and selfless actions!" The Four heroes looked at each and agreed in silence as they entered the Lord's castle to receive their reward.

From that Day forth, the Black forest was more safer for the people of the land as the creatures receded back to the hell they came from, the people of the land revered the Heroes with praise and Admiration, The World will remember the deeds of these four brave heroes that will go down in legend:

 **The Alchemist, The Gunslinger, The Demon, And The Immortal.**


	5. Author's note

**Author's Note**

I wish to Thank the Readers for taking their time to read this story, I know its short but after playing the Halloween event on Overwatch, I thought of making the story more in-depth since I read the comic, Anyways Since this is my first finished piece of work I thought I might take the time to explain where I got some of my inspiration to make these chapters.

Chapter 1: When I was starting the story, I wasn't actually planning on making this story, I was trying to finish up a story arc on my other work that I have been working on, But I got slapped with the flu and Writer's block, When I read the comic and played the new game mode for Overwatch's Halloween event a few days back when it was released, I had that thought when i first played it but thought other people would write it, but I was wrong as not a lot of authors wrote the Halloween interpretation of Overwatch, So I thought I might stick my view into it. And Well I kind of just wrote it, taking some of the Cannon parts of the comic and adding more detail on how the Lord of Aldersbrunn reacted to Junkenstein's machines right after he became fed up. For the Immortal(Soldier 76), I was inspired by his Costume and I thought: "Holy shit he looks awesome, So I went with it. Adding the Witch (Mercy) and the Reaper (Reyes) was something I needed to add as I wanted to get them introduced so they can meet with Junkenstein asap instead of the mysterious visit like in the comic.

Chapter 2: This was when I reread the comic for more details on how to add the story, I kind of realized that i would be making a short chaptered story, So i decided to make some added conflict with the Immortal and the Gunslinger, I know, I know. You're probably wondering why I didn't just say "Soldier 76" Or "McCree" Well I would've but Reinhardt's story was set many years ago, (maybe a bit more modern Steam-punk styled Sci-fi by my guess) and when i was playing the mode, they never revealed their names. So I changed the names on the characters with their costumes. The Demon (Hanzo) was a little hard to describe as I had to look through some images and see the detail of the tattoo until I finally recognized it was an Oni tattoo, So I stuck with it. the fight scene there took some time to try and set the character's abilities close to their costumes and the Time period era of the scene, I thought it looked well.

Chapter 3: Ah, The chapter where we meet the Alchemist (Ana Amari), I'll be honest I had to do a lot of thinking to get the backstories a bit straight sorta, I mean when I reread it after I finished, It somewhat makes sense.. and yet it didn't... But hey I just chanced it and when i read all three chapters I was like "Ok, This is doable." And the Junkenstein scenes may have been short, but it was worth it to see the quick reactions of a man's Pride turn to insanity and vengeance.

Chapter 4: The final Chapter that ends the whole story, I got to say the mode took more inspiration to get it where I wanted it to be. When I made the "Vampires" I kind of had this thought for awhile, *cough* disliked Twilight, won't comment more. *cough* and I wanted to make it into a joke from all the grittiness from where the story was going... I think leaving the reader the ambiguous Sentence from the ending of that scene... Heh, they can imagine how that'll go and I think it suits perfectly. The Mention of the "Fuck mothering Vampire" to people who know what I mean, Neat. To others however, its from the "Hellsing Abridged" series, Big fan of it thought I could give it a quick nod since this story is Halloween based, speaking of which, Hopefully they'll add the next episode soon, yeah? the Fight Scene I managed to pull together... I thought it looked well Considering that I may have skipped out on the continuous Zomnic forces, But I wanted to focus more on the actual boss fights rather then going back and forth with fighting the Zomnics.

Anyways these are my notes and Hoped you enjoyed this story, I appreciate the readers for their time to read it and hope to see Reviews, Comments and some criticism, Seriously this is my second story, I would love to have some people tell me about my writing so I can improve on it.

Thank you to the readers

-Bartric


End file.
